Mythical School
by Mythical-Parano
Summary: Je n'aurais jamais imaginée qu'un jour j'écrirais un journal et pourtant depuis que je suis arriver ici la plupart de mon temps libre ce consiste à écrire, car j'ai peur de ce qui m'est arrivée, de ce qui m'arrive et de ce qui m'arrivera . Je suppose que cela doit paraitre un peu flou pour toute personne lisant ceci alors laisser moi vous expliquer mon histoire. Avant toutes choses


_**Auteur: Mythical-Parano**_

_**Rating: K**_

_**Disclamer: Tous ses personnages m'appartiennent et viennent de mon imagination alors je n'accepterai aucun plagiat**_

_**Couple: Divers et variés**_

* * *

_**Mythical School**_

_**Je n'aurais jamais imaginée qu'un jour j'écrirais un journal et pourtant depuis que je suis arriver ici la plupart de mon temps libre ce consiste à écrire, car j'ai peur de ce qui m'est arrivée, de ce qui m'arrive et de ce qui m'arrivera . Je suppose que cela doit paraitre un peu flou pour toute personne lisant ceci alors laisser moi vous expliquer mon histoire. Avant toutes choses , la confiance est une faiblesse , ne l'oubliez jamais**_

_**Je m'appelle Miyu et voici mon histoire**_

* * *

_**Mythical School : Chapitre 1**_

_**Je me réveillai , et mon premier réflexe fut de me de demander " ou suis-je?". Je regardai autour de moi et remarquai que j 'étais dans une voiture. Je soupirai.Étais ce là ma punition promise par mes parents si je refaisait la fête? Bizarrement rien de me revins , ni la fête , ni l'heure à laquelle je suis rentré j'essayais de creuser mes souvenirs, un mal de tête horrible me fit bien comprendre d'arrêter . Je me tournai vers la vitre et aperçus un immense immeuble blanc avec gravé dessus "MYTHICAL SCHOOL". Soudain la voiture s'arrêta et la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un grand flot de lumière .Une personne se tenait devant la voiture, il était assez âgés et se nommait était au service de ma famille depuis environ 10 ans , c'était une personne simple et généreuse, il avait toujours su se montrer gentil avec sortis de la voiture et fus éblouie par le soleil . Arthur m'adressa un petit sourire suivit d'une révérence .**_

_**Arthur : Vous voici arrivée Melle Miori**_

_**Moi : Mais ou sommes-nous?**_

_**Arthur : Nous sommes à Mythical School, une académie de grande renommée**_

_**Moi : Je vais devoir étudier ici?**_

_**Arthur : Parfaitement**_

_**Je poussai un long soupire tout en regardant cette immense bâtiment d'un blanc laiteux et fade. Je pris mes affaires, adressant au passage un léger au revoir à Arthur et m'avançais à l'intérieur du batiment à la recherche du bureau du Directeur. Je m'aventurai dans ses couloirs qui me semblaient bout de cinq minutes je parvins enfin à le trouver. Je toquai à la porte et me retrouvai nez à nez avec le directeur , il avait des cheveux bruns retenus par un élastique, ses yeux avaient exactement la meme couleurs que les miens. Il semblait si calme, mystérieux et pourtant j'avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque où?**_

_**Directeur : Ah! Bonjour ma chère Miyu**_

_**Moi : C'est vous le directeur je suppose**_

_**Directeur : Oui c'est moi , en chair et en os...ou presque**_

_**Sur le coup, je ne compris pas pourquoi il disait ça. Il remarqua mon air perplexe et me tendis mon uniforme et la clé de ma chambre en souriant. J'allai poser mes affaires et il m'accompagna jusqu'à ma salle de classe. Nous entrâmes dans la dite classe, tout le monde s'arrêta de parler ou toutes autres activités professeur s'avança vers moi, un sourire niais au visage, un sourire qui m'énervait déjà au plus haut point.**_

_**Mlle Sarah : Bonjour , je suis Sarah Deperuticonivatas ton nouveau professeur de français et toi tu dois être Miyu Miori c'est ça?**_

_**J'acciessai d'un simple mouvement de tête et elle me fit signe d'aller m'assoir à coter un garçon aux cheveux blanc mi longs et aux yeux semblables à des émeraudes, il était assez pale; il était tout simplement... irréel. Je me dirigeai vers ma place et sortis tranquillement mes affaires. Je voulus copier le cour mais mon regard se dirigea vers mon voisin qui lui dessinait sur son cahier . Il se tourna vers moi et me souria gentiment.**_

_**Yuki : Je suis Yuki**_

_**Moi : Enchanté de te connaitre je suis Miyu**_

_**Il souria de nouveau et je le lui rendit amicalement.**_

_**Yuki : J'espère que tu te plaira ici**_

_**Je murmurai un petit "mouai" qui le fit rire.**_

_**Yuki : Tres convaincant**_

_**Moi : Oui je sais**_

_**Nous rimes de plus belle se qui provoqua la colère de Melle Sarah**_

_**Melle Sarah : Arrêtez de rire dans mon dos !**_

_**Elle voulut dire autre chose je crois mais elle fut couper par la sonnerie qui montrait la fin du cour. Aussitôt le cour terminé, tout le monde me bombardai de questions.**_

_**Tout d'abord il y eut une fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus du nom d'Aqua qui me sauta au cou et me demanda d'où je fut le vide, impossible de me le rappeler je bredouillai un léger " je dois aller en cour" avant de partir en cour de musique , mais mon calvaire ne s'arreta pas de si tôt .Un grand bruns passa ses bras autour de mes épaules et me demandais des choses tel que " tu as un copain?" ou "tu en veux un?", je que je répondit par un non catégorique. Il s'arrêta et me lança un "tu es lesbienne?pourquoi faut-il que les plus belle filles ne soit pas hétéro". Je soupirai et continuait ma route en lui disant que j'étais hétéro mais qu'il n'était pas mon type. Je rentrai en soupirant en cour et partie m'assoir à coter un garçon du nom de Kira, je mis ma tete sur la table et soupira . Mais où ai-je atterris ?**_


End file.
